tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Decanus Tafford
Decanus Tafford, sometimes referred to as Captain Hook, is a swashbuckling pirate and a womanizer. He originally opposed Yousei Kaizoku but ended up as a member of his Black Hunters during the Great War. When his fellow captain Aden died in the Cataclysm, Decanus deserted the Black Hunters and fled to Shipwreck Cove where he joined the Blue Dragon pirates and became the captain of the Lost Boys crew aboard the Morning Star. Biography Early Years Decanus was born to a working girl, a very attractive whore. Who his father was exactly, the mother could not remember. She had screwed way too many people, and had continued well into her eight months of pregnancy. Which just goes to show, people have strange fetishes. As soon as Decanus turned six, he became a stowaway on a ship called the Bloody Heathen. The captain of the ship was, unfortunately, a paedophile. So when Decanus was found, he was immediately brought into the captain's room. Luckily, before anything could happen to him, a saucy vixen appeared out of nowhere (deus ex machina!) and saved him by cutting off the captain's wang, who died a second later because he had been thinking with his dick at the time, and we all know that by chopping off our thinking mechanism we cease to exist. Then she stripped, made the young Decanus get a hard on, and they made passionate love beside the corpse of ol'paedophile. Only after she turned into water did Decanus realise he had been seduced by a water maiden. Like it really mattered! HE GOT LAID AT SIX! Anyways, it was only a day later did he notice that he seemed to sparkle with magical energy, when a bloke came to check upon the old captain. Though he had never held a sword before in his life, he took up the cap'n's cutlass and turned the dude into shish kebab. For the next fourteen years of his life, Tafford spent his time plundering and shagging and drinking, drinking and shagging and plundering, and did this all at sea. So when he finally crashed into land because of drunk driving and was forced to get off the ship he so loved, he realised something. There wasn't more to life than drinking or shagging or plundering. So now he did these things in local pubs. He lived in Trinity Gask a happy man, with hardly a worry as to the whole Rebels vs. other foreign bastards conflict. Distreyd Era Changing Loyalties During the Great War, Decanus managed to reclaim his ship and teamed up with another notorious pirate, Aden. They decided to plunder cities in the chaotic war years and even jointly attacked the ship of their rival pirate captain, Yousei Kaizoku. The battle didn't turn out well for them, but Kaizoku spared them in exchange for their servitude, to which the men grudgingly agreed. This didn't stop them from scheming behind Kaizoku's back to murder him and take over Black Hunters with Michael Daren. Decanus spent the following months with the pirates chasing after the Grand Alliance. When the Cataclysm struck and unleashed demons into Yamato, Decanus decided to desert the Black Hunters to save his hide. While Aden and Kaizoku were fighting against demons, Decanus stole the ship with fellow mutiners, including Peg-Leg Mike, and fled from the scene of slaughter, leaving his former shipmates to their fates. The fleeing pirates ended up in the middle of a storm and got off course while their already damaged ship was damaged even further albeit it still kept afloat. They eventually found themselves in Shipwreck Cove, the base of the Blue Dragon pirates. Realizing that the only way to survive was to ask for help, Decanus used his oratory skills to pledge himself to the Blue Dragon cause and somewhat grudgingly swore an oath to serve a new master, the Pirate King Kuro Tori, in exchange for a safe haven for him and his crew. Life in the Cove Decanus had lost his left hand during the fall of Yamato, but the infection didn't get to spread far thanks to treatment from the paladin Oscar Locke who had also ended up in the Cove. Decanus and Oscar became friends, for what the term is worth in a den of lying cutthroats, albeit they often kept calling each other names and hard otherwise witty verbal duels from time to time. Decanus finished repearing the damaged ship and, now that he was her new captain, renamed it the Morning Star when his original suggestion, the Second Star to the Right, was too complex for his crew to paint on the hull. He noticed several other gaijin, or non-Yamatians, stuck in the Cove, and began drafting many of them to his crew so they could face prejudice from Yamatian pirates together. Their crew became known as the Lost Boys. Mike was visibly shaken by what he'd been through, but Decanus adjusted to the life in the Cove relatively quickly. He made a man called Smee his boatswain/quartermaster, and together the duo organized the activities of the Lost Boys, gaining notoriety and grudging respect from other pirates in the process. Decanus and Mike grew distant over the following years, however, although they did say hello whenever they met in local pubs. Despite a relatively safe life (for a pirate) in the Cove, Decanus yearned for more than serving a Pirate King he never felt had truly earned his respect. However, he didn't show his discontent as openly as some other pirates did, and this strategy saved his life from Kuro Tori's ire time and time again. However, he secretly dreamed of a time when he could become free to sail the seas again with no one holding him back. Godslayer Era Entering the Fray Decanus stalked the clinic of Oscar Locke. After he was certain that people were still inside, he ordered his bosun, Smee, to alert the rest of the crew so they could enter the clinic en masse and force everyone to come to Kuro Tori's court if the people inside didn't come out peacefully. He confronted Oscar, the owner of the clinic whom he considered a friendly rival, and after some banter which sounded like sparring with puns, the two men reached an agreement. Oscar convinced the others to come out and follow him and Hook to Kuro Tori's palace so they could explain the events of the clash from the previous night and what had happened to Unithien Greyrain. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Hook : What he's called after he lost his hand in an incident he claimed involved a crocodile, a flying boy and a pixie. Appearance Decanus is the bomb with the woman, and it isn't just because he's well endowed in a certain area down under, but because he looks like a man. A real man, not some metrosexual bastard at that. From the sophisticated, yet masculine, eye patch over his left eye, to the black soul patch under his lip. His eyes are a riveting brown, and with them he unclothes women without their consent. Arrrrrrr! Decanus is the stylish pirate you only wish you can be. His choice of a dashing pirate hat, an unfastened cotton shirt with bloody long sleeves, and black cotton pants with those ingenious laces up the groin area all indicate he's trendy. The shirt is rarely buttoned up, thus revealing the masculine, meaning hairy and muscular, body of Decanus. He also has leather boots that can easily pulverise your 'valuables' into useless muscle. He lost his left hand after the Cataclysm and attached a hook into it, which has made many in the Cove call him Captain Hook. Personality and Traits Decanus is a player, and like Hugh Heffner, he is idolised for following the dream. He is also a drunkard, a presumptuous cunt, and an all-around loveable guy. He isn't "take-home-to-your-parents" presentable but hey, you can't have everything, whelp. He also has a natural, groovy pirate accent. So he says "Aye" a lot. Powers and Abilities Decanus is skilled in seducing women and is a rather good swashbuckler. He wields a cutlass called Poonany, and a knife called Mang. Innate Ability: Decanus had the shrewdly devious ability to mimic the voice of anybody he heard talking. Some people say it wasn't magic, but simply a bloody ace connection between his ear and vocal chords. But hey, it was a kind of magic, and you should all listen to Queen if you don't agree. He lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Aden Aden and Decanus got along and raided towns and other ships together during the water. Decanus appeared to shrug off Aden's passing in the war, making the fellow captain's surviving crew members pledge loyalty to him and use them for his own designs. Hiroki Hyuga Hiroki and Decanus are both men with ambition and appear to share some sort of a working relationship due to Hiroki's group travelling as 'guests' hidden in the cargo hold of Decanus's ship during the search for Unithien. What exactly this relationship entails remains to be seen. Oscar Locke Oscar came to know Decanus when he helped treat the pirate captain's severed hand, preventing infection on the stump. The two became friends, as much as one can be in a den of lying cutthroats, and the two often banter in a somewhat lighthearted manner. Smee Decanus often orders Smee around, and Smee happily carries out his captain's wishes. Despite Smee's occasionally bumbling nature, Decanus sees him a useful boatswain thanks to his skills as a pirate. Yousei Kaizoku Decanus initially despised and was jealous of Kaizoku who was said to be one of the most notorious pirates on the sea. His resentment grew when Kaizoku bested him in a naval battle and even more so when Kaizoku spared him on the condition that he'd serve in Kaizoku's crew. Decanus plotted behind Kaizoku's back to steal his ship and ultimately succeeded after the Cataclysm, stranding Kaizoku and his loyal crew members in Yamato while fleeing from the demon-infested land. He has since done his best to forget all about Kaizoku, and Kaizoku seems to have forgotten him as well as they both now face a bigger threat to their existence: demons. See also *Aden *Bloody Heathen *Hiroki Hyuga *Michael Daren *Morning Star *Oscar Locke *Smee *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Black Hunters Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age